The present invention relates to a sign of the type in which indicia are changed by scrolling a web containing the indicia across one or more viewing windows in the sign. More specifically, the invention is directed to a modular digit mechanism including a driving mechanism that permits the manual scrolling of the indicia based on the manually adjustable position of the driving mechanism.
Scrolling signs are well known in the art. They are particularly useful for gasoline service stations and the like where information about a wide range of products is displayed on the signs. It is often necessary or desirable to change the information displayed due to competitive factors, seasonal considerations, special promotions, or numerous other reasons. Motor fuels, such as gasoline, are typical of the product for which information, such as pricing, changes frequently. The price of gasoline is typically advertised to the consumer by signage located on the premises of the service station. The signs are usually close to the road and thus remote from the office or payment booth. These signs are usually elevated to increase their visibility to passing motorists. Such signs are often backlighted for the same reasons, as well as to emphasize brand names and other consumer information. All of these factors raise problems with respect to changing pricing information.
The changing of pricing or other information by exchanging placards on the sign is at best cumbersome, and because of environmental damage and vandalism, somewhat undesirable. Additionally, the unattached placards can fall during changing, potentially resulting in injury to the user. These problems led to the development and use of electrically changeable signs wherein the letters are formed from a matrix having incandescent light bulbs, liquid crystal or light emitting diode elements or magnetic flippers. However, the use of such matrices often lessens or destroys the graphic features or aesthetics of the sign. Colors, fonts or other design features of the above-mentioned changeable indicia are usually severely limited.
Over the years, a number of scrolling web signs have been developed which permit the use of enhanced graphics, meet the needs of providing protected indicia and are readily changeable. These provide a very desirable, aesthetically pleasing signage for billboards and other uses in which the indicia of the sign have to change from time to time.
Scrolling web signs include indicia which may be changed, yet still be protected from the environment with a protective transparent cover sheet, and are an improvement over signs of the type wherein the letters are generally removable from the ground by use of elongated poles and the like for hanging the letters on positions provided in the sign. The scrolling signs are also more aesthetically pleasing than the matrix type signs, and permit a wider range of graphics to be used. The covered indicia of the scrolling web signs are less susceptible to soiling, wind damage and vandalism. All of these factors make the scrolling web sign preferable over many of the signs of the prior art in providing signage where the indicia must be changeable.
Examples of such signs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,118 entitled "Sign With Improved Scrolling Mechanism", issued to R. Aiken et al. on May 3, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,183 entitled "Scrolling Sign With Improved Web Guide", issued to R. Aiken on Feb. 26, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,893 entitled "Manually Operable Scrolling Web Sign", issued to R. Aiken on May 9, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,118 discloses a scrolling sign having a sign face with windows in which indicia may appear. A pair of shafts are mounted in the framework of the sign for containing a plurality of web rolls between which webs containing indicia extend. A drive mechanism, including an electric motor, simultaneously rotates the shafts. Clutches interposed between the web rolls and the shafts are selectively operable to move the webs in one or the other direction across the window to alter the displayed indicia. A constantly applied differential brake is also coupled to the web rolls to maintain tension on the webs and to assist in their movement. The control for the motor and clutches may be placed at a position remote from the sign and cabled to the sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,893 discloses a scrolling sign which includes a plurality of web rolls each having indicia which is displayed through a window on the sign face. A switch control on the sign allows the user to select which of the indicia is to be changed. An electric clutch assembly contained within the sign selectively connects a manual crank mechanism with the desired scrolling web. With the proper scrolling web selected, the user is able to manually adjust the web to change the indicia displayed on the sign.
While the electric scrolling web signs of the prior art type have been widely accepted, a need has developed for a completely manual scrolling price sign that has the same aesthetic qualities and versatility as the electric powered scrolling web signs currently available but which is lower cost in both construction and installation.